An Unexpected Connection
by Andjuzane
Summary: Flame Princess is out of reach now and its seriously bumming out Ooo's favorite human hero. Nothing like a blind date to get him out of a slump eh? Finn x Samantha


**Hello my friends. I have been away on a spiritual journey filled with greed, envy and adventure! Nah, just doing that whole growing up thing. It sucks. For those of you wondering, Heat and Hearts is not dead. I'm just stuck. Should be an update in 2 weeks or so. SO DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! In the meantime I dreamed this up, mostly cause I like the pairing. I could write more if its liked, just depends on the fans I guess. Read, review, pick out anything you don't like and tell me about it, roast it if you want. All feedback helps. As per usual Finn is like 17 or 18 because thats a reasonable age to play with in terms of relationship stuff.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the grasslands. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and the breeze was perfect. Across the land everyone and everything was enjoying the brilliant day. That's a lie.. Almost everyone would be better. Sitting atop his tree house, nestled in a hammock was the one creature that was too distracted to enjoy the day. A human... the only human... Finn.

The young blonde was laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. Eyes closed, he could have been confused with someone taking a nap on such a lovely day. Those who knew him could tell that wasn't the case. Instead of the usual happy grin the covered his face when he slept, there was an unsettling frown. While his body was on top of the tree house, his mind was far, far away.

The past adventure with flame princess had completely crushed the human boy. She had asked him for help, even after he'd hurt her so badly. Looking back at the affair, he really didn't do much either. Instead it was Cinnamon Bun that came through for them all and helped her regain her throne.

His frown deepened as he thought about it.

_Did I seriously get upstaged by a pastry? What the donk? I'm the hero of Ooo! _His subconscious picked that time to chime in. _Yeah, setting your girlfriend against a cursed old man so you can get a few good dreams. Way to go hero._

He sighed into the breeze. Finn hated it when his subconscious was right. That meant his regular conscious was messing up.

His personal reverie was interrupted by a touch to the shoulder. He peeked his eyes open to find a yellow dog smiling at him.

"Yo bro." Said Jake. "Whatch you doin up here all alone like?"

"Nothing man, just... just festering is all.." This caused Jake to frown as well.

"Fiiiiiiiiin, I thought we agreed that festering was bad!' He stretched his arm into a miniature staircase. "Festering is like, way down here. Then you've got stewing just above it. Thinking is okay, but you really want to reach contemplating. Makes it like, twenty times more positive." Finn just closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I'm not feeling so positive man..." Jake looked at him shrewdly, giving a few nods.

"Oh, I got ya. Still thinking about Flame Princess, and how CB came in and swooped her off her feet."  
"Yeeeaaahhhh..."

"Dude, you can't be hung up on this for much longer. Otherwise you might go crazy and hit stalker mode. That's no bueno bub." He sat down on the floor next to the hammock, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Getting a bolt of inspiration, Jake snapped his fingers.

"I got it! I'm going to set you up on a blind date. It'll be perfect, we can get one of the princesses to-"

"No Jake..." He said in a defeated tone. "No more princesses. I'll just stick to saving them, not dating them."

"Ahhh, really? You don't even want to try some of the lesser princesses? I'm sure Raggedy Princess would be all about cuddling. She is part doll after all..." Finn just shook his head making the hammock sway a little. Jake went back to thinking before once more snapping his fingers.

"Alright, since a princess is out of the question what about a queen?" Finn tilted his head to look at his adoptive brother. "What, Marceline? Not happening. Remember that one time with the lute suit? She's not into heroic human types. " Jake cringed at the words lute suit.

"Okay, okay. Got me on that one..." Jake pulled out his phone and started going through the list of contacts. He stopped near the end when one stuck out above the rest.

"Got one! Alright Finn, you'll like this girl. No royalty, tough enough to adventure with, she's ideal."

"Who is it?"

"Nu uh, not telling."

"Jaaaaaake.."

"Alright fine, it's Samantha." Finn actually sat up trying to recollect that name.

"Wait, wait, wait. Samantha as in the dog girl we saved from Keeoth's yoga pit?" Jake got up and spread his arms out.

"Yeah man! She'd totally be good for you! Adventurous, single, got a smokin hot body... Why not give her a chance?"Finn just looked at his lap.

"Nah bro. She was all about you last time."

"Psh, nuh uh! She was totally oggling you after I got Lady back in my arms."

"I don't know dude.." Jake stretched an arm around Finn's shoulders.

"Listen Finn, just give her a shot. It's bumming me out to see you this way. Not to mention it's unhealthy. If she doesn't work out, that's fine, but at least you tried! That's step one to getting your game back." Finn sat staring at the floor for a few moments before he finally answered.

"Alright, you talked me into it."

"Great! I'll get everything set up for you two tomorrow! Trust me Finn, I got a good feeling about this."

At last the meeting time came. Finn sat at the bar of the Old Logs coffee shop waiting for the dog woman to show. As he looked around he realized this really wasn't his place to be. There were various tree and rock people sitting about and sipping caffeine, some working on their holo computers alone while others sat and chatted with friends. Smooth jazz played from several hidden speakers stuck in the tree holes.

He checked the clock, it was ten minutes past the meeting time. He sighed as he wondered why he was even here. It's not like him to just go on a blind date. Just as he was about to turn and head out, a familiar brown humanoid sat beside him.

"You, white headed goblin." Said Samantha as she spoke to him. "Where is the stretchy gold dog? He told me he had something of the utmost importance to share." She was wearing the same white dress that he'd seen her in last. It must have been enchanted since no amount of cleaning could keep it that white in Ooo.

"Wha?" Asked Finn in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this not the meeting spot for the information trade? I was told I'd be meeting a contact with life changing information." She leaned against the bar with both arms holding her up.

"What? No, no. Dangit Jake... Listen Samantha, Jake had you come here for a blind date... with me..." Her face turned dark and she slammed a paw fist down on the bar in anger.

"Damn that dog! Too much of a coward to tell the truth! How dare he lure me here on false terms! Bartender! A mug of hot coco!" The startled barkeep jumped at her voice, immediately getting to work on her drink.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Jake gets a little carried away at times." Said Finn as he sipped his tea. Samantha turned to the young hero and regarded him with a calculating stare. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"So. You wish to court me?" This caused Finn to inhale just as he was taking a sip of tea, resulting in a short coughing fit. After regaining his composure he noticed that the dog woman was still staring at him intently.

"I, uh, well the thing is... when you put it that way I mean... Yeah..." She rested her chin on her left hand, looking him over like she was searching for something. Finn himself was staring directly at his mug of tea.

"You know, I don't usually do anything with goblins other than kill them. Even if you're coloring is different, a goblin is still a goblin."

"Oh, I'm not a goblin. I'm a human. Finn the human." He pulled off his hat, revealing his luxurious, shoulder length blonde hair. "I usually wear the hat to keep from sticking out."

Samantha's eyes widened when he removed his headgear, taking in his face as a whole. She gave a slight "Oh..." But as quickly as it appeared she hid it away. "Human? Can't say I've heard much about them."

"You wouldn't." Said Finn as he studied his hat. "I'm the last one."

Samantha's drink arrived while they were talking, she blew the top of it in an effort to cool it down.

"Some would say being the last is a testament to your strength."She said into her cup. Finn looked at her and gave a small smile.

"True.. Others would consider it the peak of loneliness." She returned his smile with a sagely nod. "I suppose it just depends on how you look at it."

The two sat in contemplative silence, letting the sounds of the coffee shop wash over them. Samantha broke the silence first.

"So how did you meet the gold dog?"

"Hm? Jake? He's my brother. I was adopted and raised by a family of dogs." This made her snort into her cup.

"Really?" She asked starting to show genuine interest.

"Yeah, they found me on a walk through the mountains. My dad, Joshua, raised me and Jake as adventurers. He's the reason I became a hero."

"Ah, now it all starts to make sense. Obviously that's the reason you smell so pleasant."

"He he, yeah. Living in a house full of sensitive noses will do that. My mom always said if you wanted to impress someone, then the first step is smelling nice." Samantha nodded at that.

"It's working so far." Finn gave her a goofy grin. "Yeah?"

She returned his grin with one of her own before letting the conversation lapse back into silence.

"So what about you?"Asked Finn. "How'd you end up as an adventuring warrior woman?"

She shrugged, stirring her drink absentmindedly. "I couldn't really tell you how, it just kind of happened. My father and mother wanted me to find a good husband, settle down and help the pack like every other female. I rebelled a little..." She looked on wistfully, remembering days long since passed.

"Only a little?" Finn asked, trying to push her into talking a bit more.

"Mmm. Forcing my older brother to teach me in combat, going out and fighting what beasts I could, even entering the harvest celebration's fighting tournament in costume."

"Did you win?" Asked Finn.

"Of course. That is until they found out it was me and had me disqualified.."

"Ha! Obviously they were just sore losers." He replied.

She let out a small chuckle and nodded then she looked at the clock and quickly wiped her face back into a neutral mask. "My time here is up. I've got other business to attend to today." Finn's face fell and he turned back to his now cool tea.

"Oh, yeah alright." He said with a semi depressed tone.

"But." She added with a sly grin. "I find myself in possession of some free time tomorrow night. Interested in filling the spot?" Finn snapped back to attention, a growing smile across his face.

"Uh yeah, totally!"

"Excellent!" She yelled as she stood up. She quickly wrote down some directions on a piece of paper. "Here, these are directions to my den. Anytime after four is fine. I'd like it if you chose the appropriate destination and not the dog. I've been holding back my growing urge to smash everything in this wretched shop." She started to leave but turned back at the last moment.

"Oh, and I would prefer if you didn't wear your hat, Finn. If a man is going to be at my side he must look appropriately regal." With that she walk out of the coffee shop, moving her hips in a way that seemed to entrance the entire crowd.

Finn reached back into his pack and pulled out his phone.

"Jake, I got to date two!"

"Oh yeah? Way to go brother! I knew you two would hit it off. You got a thing for crazy."

"Hehe, yeah she- Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"


End file.
